In the Brig
by patricia51
Summary: Sharon tends to Helo after they are taken prisoner during the mutiny. Spoilers for "The Oath" and "Blood on the Scales".


In The Brigby patricia51

(Sharon tends to Helo after they are taken prisoner during the mutiny. Spoilers for "The Oath" and "Blood on the Scales".)

Sharon cradled her husband's head in her lap. She held a make-shift compress against the side of his head, striving to stop the bleeding. The compress was nothing more than a wad of clothing torn from her shirt. Their captors had sneered when Sharon had asked for bandages.

"Frack you. Let the Cylon lover bleed to death. None of you are going to outlive him by much anyway."

She could barely believe this was happening. Only a few hours ago they had been sitting comfortably in their quarters. She had been feeding Hera while Helo took care of some paperwork. It had been nice, the three of them spending time together. Peaceful. And then it had all come apart.

There were sounds at the hatch. A frown had spread over Karl's face as he made his way past her and their daughter. He had just got to the door when it sprang open and armed figures poured into their quarters. Helo had made a dive for his sidearm but was restrained before he could reach it.

Sharon knew that for the first time in a long time she had been unable to react as she should have. Just the sight of the former Pegasus officer leading the invasion had frozen her with the flood of memories from her imprisonment and "Interrogation" on that other ship. When she broke her paralysis all she had the opportunity to do was to scoop up and hold Hera.

Two of the intruders had whisked her and Hera down empty corridors until they ended up at the brig; where they were hastily thrust into a cell and locked up. Shortly a half-conscious and badly beaten Helo had been dragged to the door and unceremoniously dumped in with his family. Shortly they were joined by Caprica Six and Sam Anders. The near crushing blow had been when some time later Colonel Tigh had been brought in. It seemed the mutiny she was catching snatches of comments about was succeeding. Sharon trembled, thinking of the hatred she had seen on the faces of their captors. While they presumably had some value as hostages against the rebel Cylon Base Ship she could tell that some of the guards would just as soon throw them all out the nearest airlock, her child included.

Still, she wasn't giving up. Somehow she was going to get her husband, her daughter and herself out of this. And the others too. She had never had any affection for Saul Tigh, who had often and loudly proclaimed his hatred of her as "That skin job" and his utter disgust with Helo; "That frackin' toaster lover". His being revealed as one of the Final Five had not changed her opinion. Still, he was here because of his loyalty to the Admiral, the man whom she had the highest regard and affection for. Only her husband meant more to her than did Admiral Adama.

Sam Anders was a friend, and had been married to another friend. Of course Kara had tried to shoot her all the way back on Caprica but that was understandable. Since then they had worked their way, slowly and with more than one back-step, from bitter enemies to friends.

Caprica-Six had saved Hera's life on the Base Ship when Boomer had threatened to kill her and then helped them escape back to Galactica only moments before the supernova would have engulfed them. Sharon had not hesitated an instant before thrusting Hera into the female Cylon's arms as soon as she could so that she could take care of Helo. Sharon also acknowledged that Caprica being pregnant herself had created a special bond between the two Cylon women. As far as she knew they were the only ones who ever had been, whether with a human partner or another Cylon.

For just a moment Sharon's mind left the situation at hand. She knew that the Cylons had attempted to breed with humans before. Her original mission had been to get close to Helo for that very purpose. But none of the attempts ever bore fruit. The general consensus had been that she and Karl had Hera because and only because they loved each other. Did that mean that crusty, unpleasant, nasty and several other adjectives mostly modified by "Frakking" Saul Tigh actually loved Caprica-Six?

Her attention was brought back to the present moment when Karl groaned and shifted in her arms. She clutched him tightly, then lifted the cloth and inspected his head wound. Thank God it seemed to have stopped bleeding. But his open eyes were unfocused. He probably had a concussion from the beating he had been given. Sharon nearly ground her teeth and promised herself that she would do some really nasty things to those responsible. Assuming she ever got the chance that is.

Her ears caught a strange noise from the corridor leading to their cell. Before she could attempt to identify the clattering sound one of their captors did it for her, screaming "Grenade!"

Sharon tried to cover Helo with her arms and press back against Hera to shield her daughter with her body. Everyone held their breath. But the explosion didn't come. Instead there were bursts of gunfire from at least two and possibly three weapons.

Footsteps came close, just around the corner. Sharon tensed her body, ready to defend her husband and child against any and all comers. No matter what happened, no matter who appeared, she vowed to herself, they wouldn't harm her family except over her dead body. Taking a deep breath she waited.

(The End)

(Fortunately we know who appeared. But knowing how Sharon feels about Helo and Hera I have no doubt that before Lee and kara appeared she was as determined as I wrote her.) 


End file.
